More Than Family
by heidipoo
Summary: What if Becky Baker chose Adam Torres over her own family? Will the outcome be good or bad? And where will this leave them? Based on Building A Mystery, part two.
1. Make It Work

**Author's Note: My first Beckdam story. I hope I did good... I just didn't like how they left things between them in Building A Mystery part 2. So enjoy and review and check out my other stories! Thanks! **

* * *

The sky outside Adam Torres' basement flashed with lightning, and was followed by a quick rumble of thunder; it shook the house. But the storm raging outside was nothing compared to the storm raging in Adam's heart.

It was Friday Night, and he sat alone, like always, in the basement playing his Xbox 360. Things around his house had gotten much more boring ever since his brother Drew had moved in with Fiona and his mom, Audra, had started working longer hours at the school. He was alone quite often now, something that Adam did not enjoy.

Adam pressed the buttons on the controller mindlessly, like he wasn't there. His thoughts raced around in his frazzled mind.

_"We will support you through your time of healing."_ Becky Baker's father had said. But to Adam, Becky Baker's father knew nothing. Adam was not confused. He was a guy, but with the wrong parts. Becky's father just didn't understand.

Of course Adam's mind would be set on that perky little blond. How could it not be? Becky made Adam happy. She was a light that came into his life; a light that would be ripped away in the blink of an eye.

He knew better. _He knew Becky wouldn't pick him over her family_. So why in the world would he get his hopes up? Why in the world would things change now?

_Why does this always happen? _Adam thought as he continued to press the buttons on the controller. _Every girl I've ever liked has turned me down_.

_Bianca, because I'm trans. Fiona, because I'm trans. Katie, because I'm trans. And now Becky, because I'm trans, _Adam thought to himself then laughed. _The only person whose ever tried to date me was a gay freshman, Tristan._

As the transgender teen was lost in his thoughts, there was a knock at his basement door. It sounded quick and urgent, but the knock wasn't familiar to Adam. He sighed heavily, pausing his game, then got up to answer the sliding basement door. Once he opened it, he was surprised.

"Becky?" Adam said confused yet somewhat shocked. His brown eyes took her in, and she was a mess. Her whole body was soak and wet from the rain outside, she shivered violently from the cold, her long blond hair stuck in clumps to her face, and her normally bright blue eyes that seemed to shine were dull and dreary with tears pouring out of them.

"Adam!" She yelled, her voice cracking as she frantically wrapped her arms around him, getting his clothes wet too. Adam let her come in, and he shut the door.

"What are you doing here?" Adam asked confused but partly thrilled that Becky Baker was standing in his basement.

"I-I-I-" She stuttered but couldn't finish her sentence as she choked on a sob and burst into tears again. Adam's brown orbs widened in shock. He held her comfortingly for a few minutes until she composed herself. He led her to the sofa to sit down then ran a hand through his hair. He watched her shivering frame tremble and figured that she was probably cold.

Since her clothes were soaked, her searched for a pair of sweat pants and a hoodie she could put on.

"Put this on." He said handing her the dry clothing and gestured to the bathroom.

"O-okay." Becky replied barely audible. He sat patiently on the sofa as he waited the blond's return, and when she emerged from the bathroom her hair was tied back and the hoodie hung loosely almost to her knees. Adam noticed she looked weak, frail even. She then joined Adam back on the sofa, and forced a smile.

"Now tell me what's wrong." Adam demanded calmly. "What are you doing here?" He asked and Becky nodded in an understanding manner.

"I left." She said simply, and Adam knitted his eyebrows together.

"Left?" He asked. "Left where?"

"I, sort of well-" Becky started but was interrupted by Adam.

"You what?" Adam prompted, just wanting to know why Becky Baker of all people was here, in his home, right now.

"I ran away." Becky answered quietly. "I ran away from my house." She continued.

"You, Becky Baker, ran away from home?" Adam asked amused. She was a saint to Adam, and saints did not run away from home.

"I-I did it for you..." She replied shyly. "For us."

"Becky, that's..." Adam said but couldn't find the right words to finish the sentence. _It was amazing._

"My family, they will have to accept us. We can make this work." She said frantically, as if she was trying to convince herself more than anything.

"If you say so." Adam said. "I'm just glad you didn't let your family choose for you." He continued. In his eyes, Becky Baker was amazing. _She was amazing._

"I know." She said nodding, she knew she did the right thing.

"You can stay here for the night." Adam offered. "Mom is working late." He said. _They could be amazing together._

"Okay." Becky replied beaming, all the light had come back into her pretty blue eyes and Adam noticed that she was eyeing his Xbox 360.

"Want to play with me?" He offered, raising a brunette eyebrow at the perky little blond.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Becky said grabbing the other controller smiling. Adam had no idea that she was a secret video game fanatic. _Were Christians even allowed to play video games? _Adam thought but shook it off.

The two then played mindless video games all night, while the storm raged on outside. Things were okay now, and hopefully would stay that way for a while.


	2. Help

The next morning after Becky had spent the night with Adam, she slept in Drew's old bed of course, Adam made his way downstairs to get something to drink while Becky was still sleeping. Last night, in his opinion was amazing. He still couldn't believe that Becky chose him. However, when he went downstairs, he saw his mom, Audra, in the kitchen drinking her morning coffee.

"Morning." She greeted with a small smile, but Adam began to panic. How was he going to explain Becky being here to his mom?

"Morning." Adam replied as he opened the fridge to pull out a jug of orange juice.

"Sleep well?" Audra asked as she looked up at Adam with an eyebrow raised. It was like she knew he was hiding something from her.

"Y-yeah..." Adam said as he poured himself a glass of orange juice. Did she know that Becky Baker spent the night? "How was your night?" He asked trying to change the subject.

"It was fine, until I came home to see a girl in Drew's bed." She said angrily and Adam sighed. "How many times do I have to tell you and Drew? No girls are allowed over!"

"Mom, let me explain..." Adam started but soon, a sleepy Becky came wandering down the stairs and Adam mentally kicked himself. Audra looked over at her son incredulously. "Mom... This is my girlfriend Becky..."

"Nice to finally meet you Mrs. Torres." Becky said politely as she pulled Audra in for a hug. Audra was shocked at how well-mannered this girl was. "I hope you don't mind, but Adam said it would be okay if I spent the night last night. I was having some... Trouble with my parents." Becky continued.

"Trouble?" Audra asked. "Like what?" She added and that's where Adam stepped in.

"We need your help mom." He said. "Becky's parents don't like that I'm trans... So I was thinking you could try to convince them...?" Adam asked with hopeful eyes. Being with Becky felt like his only true road to happiness and he knew that his mom was one hell of a convincer. She had amazing persuasive skills. Audra was lost in her thoughts for a moment but finally answered.

"I could try, but no guarantees." She said and Adam hugged his mom.

"Thank you mom, so much." Adam said.


End file.
